starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
C-14 rifle
The C-14 ''Impaler'' gauss rifle is a terran standard issue marine weapon of the Confederate and Dominion Marine Corps. It is very common in the Koprulu sector.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. It utilizes gauss-assisted technology to accelerate ferromagnetic projectiles at hypersonic speed through a process of magnetic induction. The protoss consider C-14 rifles to be cowardly weapons.2017-07-07, Unit Spotlight: Protoss. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-07-08 Overview In use by 2478,McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. the C-14 usually fires hypersonic 8 mm armor-piercing metal "spikes"Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. which can penetrate up to two inches of steel plating.2000-03-17. Backlash. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2013-11-27 The rounds themselves are encased in steel. While the rifle is gauss-assisted, it still utilizes traditional means to firing projectiles such as gunpowder, which is known to cause issues with the rifle when the ammunition becomes wet. The magnetic induction that gives the gauss rifle its name is achieved via a magnetic accelerator pack within the gun. The Impaler is fully automatic with a fire rate of 30 rounds per second,Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04150-2. although fully automatic fire is discouraged under most circumstances. A capacitor system is used to fire the weapon in short bursts, conserving ammunition and minimizing power requirements. Due to this, the C-14 rifle has high recoil; CMC armor is designed to suppress this. The armor can also supplement the rifle's power supply. -era C-14]] The C-14 has been used as automatic base defense weapon, mounted on a tower.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0786-91618-4 The C-14 should not be confused with the AGR-14 rifle. Both are referred to as "assault rifles" but the latter may be a scaled down version of the former.2005-11-28. Assault. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. Ammunition The C-14 is capable of firing a wide variety of ammunition: *Armor piercing: Used against heavily armored targets.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. *Depleted uranium: Encompass U-238 shells/spikes. The most popular variant among marines given that they extend the rifle's range up to 25%. *Hollow point spread: Flatten and expand on impact for maximum wounding efficiency. Custom made by Ardo Melnikov. *Incendiary: Used against structures. *Steel tipped: Used to maim rather than kill an enemy. Variants 1st Variant This variant was as used as far back as 2495Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. and remains the core variant.Marine. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-12-06. Its frame allows some customization, allowing the user to install a2014-08-28, Marine Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-07-09 retractable bayonet,Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card To Play. (in English). 2010. laser sights, or an underbarrel grenade launcher (this last customization is forbidden under Dominion Marine Corps regulations).Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. It also features a torch function,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. a scope with enemy identification functions,Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Javir Mena ©. (December 9th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 4. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 4 Accessed 2017-12-09. and can be used in conjunction with a M98 ballistic alloy combat shield. It carries at least 500 rounds per magazine. 2nd Variant design]] This variant of the C-14 was in use in the Great War. Although bulky, it features a far more streamlined design than later versions and CMC armor is not required to operate it.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. The rifle features two grips; a smaller one, used by unarmored shooters, requires the user to use both hands to keep the barrel steady. The other, larger grip is used by CMC armored soldiers, who are able to operate it with just one hand, at the expense of accuracy.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Battle on the Amerigo. (in English). 1998. The rifle has an LED (light-emitting diode) magazine capacity indicator, showing how much ammunition remains in its magazine (hundreds of rounds).Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Brood War Intro (in English). 1998. In addition, the rifle can launch fragmentation grenades and can accept a laser designator and RPG components. Grapples may also be fired from the muzzle. Known Rifles *Mayumi Notes ]] *The ammunition counter on the second variant is similar to the counter on the pulse rifle from ''Aliens. *It appears that the original C-14 was originally intended to remain in use for StarCraft: Ghost, as early screenshots depict. *As promotion for the midnight launch of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, Fantastic Arts created real-world C-14 rifles for cosplay, along with CMC armor for the wielders.2010-08-09, What Does It Take to Make a True Terran Marine?. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-09-28 *The C-14 is priced at 175,000 credits each, while each individual round comes in at 300 credits. One could ultimately spend 9,000 credits per second on the rifle, given its rate of fire.2015-11-03, StarCraft Twitter, Twitter. Accessed on 2015-11-04 References es:Rifle C-14 Category: Terran Weapons